Carnotaurus invasion!
Here is how the Carnotaurus chase begins in The Lost World: Genesis Park. At the camp site, Everyone and Everypony had a goodnight's rest. Svengallop: (looking at the map) Nyx: (reading Journal 13) Never thought we'd actually visit the Island at last. Yuna heard a sound coming close, she then notice the cut on her right wing and the trail of blood. Princess Yuna: Huh? What's that? They found us. Yuna quickly warned her Cassim, Stanley and Ford. The Journals were glowing as a warning. In the tent, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam were asleep. Then, They heard a growl. Blue Star: (hearing a growl) Sunbeam: (sleeping) Thunder Spectrum: (heard a thud and woke up) Oh no. Blue Star: This is not good. Hurricane Cloud: (gulps) Female Carnotaraus: (sniffing for her prey) Quaker: (turns off the light) Female Carnotaurus: (sniffing) The Carnotaurus pair were searching, Sniffing for prey. Princess Yuna: (watches them) This is no good. Male Carnotaraus: (sticks his head in the tent) Blue Star: (whispers) Be very very quiet. Thunder Spectrum: (whispers) Shh. Sunbeam: (woke up) What is that? (notice the male Carnotaraus) Quaker: (covers her cousin's mouth who's about to scream) Shh. Ford and Stanley watched Yuna's back for protection, They kept her close to them. Sunbeam: (sheds her tears) Hurricane Cloud: (whispers) Quiet. Rainbow Dash and Lightning Storm spotted the male Carnotaurus near their foals' tent. Rainbow Dash: (whispers) They're in trouble. Lightning Storm: (whispers) We must get the others. Patrick woke up and saw the Carnotaraus. Then, The rest of the crew woke up and began to run. SpongeBob SquarePants: Run for it!! Everyone else awaken by SpongeBob, The were shocked by the parents appearance. Male Carnotaraus: (gets up taking the tent and begins his chase as roars) Thunder Spectrum: Mom! Dad! Blue Star: Help! Rainbow Dash: Hang on! Lightning Storm: Are you foals okay? Thunder Spectrum: We're fine. Sunbeam: Yes, Daddy. Hurricane Cloud: We're okay, Uncle Lightning. Ford Pines: (to the fleeing crowd as they ran) No! Don't run! Don't even move! Sunburst: Yuna, Get Dipper, Mabel and the rest of your friends! Hurry! They ran for their lives from the male Carnotaurus. Then, Yuna had to gather the rest of her friends. Ford Pines: Yuna, We need to get to the docks! Princess Yuna: Come on, This way! Bart Simpson: Move your butt, Homer! Homer Simpson: Woah, Kids! Wait up! Yuna and her friends got the Journals in their saddlebags safe. Radcliffe stayed behind. But, He found the female Carnotaraus searching, He gathered his Tranquilizer Gun. Svengallop on the other hand was determined to find Yuna and her friends and get the Journals. So, He followed their tracks that're already fresh. Meanwhile, One of the poachers was stuck on the male Carnotaurus' foot, Then back on the pond. Yuna and her friends hid in the bushes. Littlefoot: Now what!? Petrie: In waterfall! Guido: Great idea, Petrie! Cera: What're we waiting for!? The Mane 10, Trixie and the rest gone inside. The male Carnotaurus sticks his head through the waterfall, But couldn't reach anyone or anypony. Trixie: (getting licked) Eww! Figge: Dino Saliva! Thorax: At least we won't become his midnight snack. One of the poachers sees a snake and freaks out, He knew the Carnotaurus too late. Poacher: AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! A snake! The poacher was chased by a snake and the male Carnotaurus ate him, And blood flows in the waterfall. Pacifica Northwest: (about to throw up) I hate looking at blood! Rarity: (faints) Spike: This is not good! There was another sound, It was getting close. Sunburst: It's coming back! It was only the Princess Yuna and all of her friends. The Royal Crusaders: We're here! Princess Yuna: Didn't think it was the Carnotaurus, Didn't you? Thorax: (notice Yuna's cut) Yuna, What happened to your wing? Princess Yuna: I got a cut when I was still at the RV. Scotch took a bandage and wrapped on around her wing. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Scotch. Scotch: No problem, Yuna. Ford Pines: We're just glad you and the others are alright, Yuna. Especially Dipper and Mabel. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Ford. Stanley Pines: For once, We're glad you kids stowaway in the first place. Mabel Pines: That's because you said not to listen to you, Grunkle Stan. Princess Yuna: At least we're in one peace. Mickey Mouse: Come on, We must find the others! Goofy: Right behind ya, Mickey! Gilbert Goof: Me too! Once again, The Journals kept glowing as a warning as Svengallop follows it. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225